undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Redemptale
|date = April 17, 2018 |website = Tumblr Tumblr (Story) |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = |medium = Written Story |status = Hiatus |creator = starphoxshenanigans}} Redemptale is an AU created by starphoxshenanigans on Tumblr, the story currently being published on redemptale.tumblr.com . It follows the story of a young girl named Luna, bearing the Soul of Hope. Her journey takes place in a failed pacifist-neutral run where, rather than Frisk defeating Asgore, they're defeated and their SOUL is captured. Changes * Frisk fails to complete the pacifist-neutral run and ends up being defeated by Asgore and getting their SOUL captured. * The main protagonist changes from Frisk to the girl Luna, due to the capture of Frisk's SOUL. * Because there are now 7 obtained SOULs, an Omega/Photoshop Flowey form would be much different. The Story Prologue * The long, perilous battle between the King and the 7th human has ended, and Frisk's SOUL is captured by King Asgore. A ceremony takes place several days after the king's victory, which the former queen views, where the king absorbs the 7 SOULs to shatter the Barrier. Despite the tremendous powers of the SOULs combined, King Asgore is unable to shatter the Barrier, but merely crack it. Monsters began to display hysteria over the failure of the original prophecy; the king un-fuses from the SOULs and calms the crowd and apologizes for his failure to free them. Chapter 1 * A woman leaves her child at the footstep of an orphanage run by three sisters (Phoebe, Delora and Beatrice), and never returns. The sisters take in the child, read the note left with her and learn a little bit more about the child (named Luna). Fast-forwarding several years later, Luna gets locked in a tool shed in the backyard garden and has a dream/premonition of someone telling her to have Hope. It is hinted that Delora has some sort of plan of ill-intent. Chapter 2 * Luna learns about the legend of Mount Ebott, and has a dream/premonition of a First Encounter in Snowdin Forest. It fast-forwards again to Phoebe's death and Beatrice assuming the roles/chores of the orphanage meant for Delora. Luna offers her help, which Beatrice accepts. Things seem to normalize until Beatrice's death, where things fall apart. * Several of the children form the orphanage run away, each of which Luna gives a colored rose from the garden. With each rose, the bushes they came from gained color and magic. Later, Luna finds a lily bulb and places it in the garden. The garden and the bulb transform as she gets gardening tools. Chapter 3 * Luna, now a teen, saves the final child in the orphanage from being killed by Delora, who reveals that she was the one who killed her other two sisters to gain control of the orphanage. Luna consequently kills the woman while defending the child. She heals them and apologizes for the incident; the child begins to question her ability to manipulate and "speak" to plants, finally addressing the roses at the center. * Taking her heart locket, rose pin and the red rose, Luna is sent onto her journey to Mount Ebott by Chloris, the nature spirit taking form of a lily, and the young child made of Determination. The chapter ends with Luna 'saving' before leaving the orphanage. Trivia * The event following Asgore's attempt to shatter the Barrier was said to have stolen the Hope of every monster. * The main protagonist, Luna, has botanokinesis, the ability to manipulate plants. * The 'young child' in Chapter 3 could possibly be Frisk or Chara. * The story has so far only had one arc. it is believed that there will be other arcs, possibly corresponding to the different zones of the Underground. * Chapter 4 is currently in-progress, yet the blog had announced a hiatus in May. It will most likely be posted once the hiatus ends. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Written story